Silence
by Akatsuki Akisa
Summary: Parce que certains Espadas n'ont rien demandé à personne, et que l'envie m'à prit d'écrire sur Bleach !
1. Prologue

**Titre: **Silence

**Disclaimer: **Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire~

**Rating: **T (Un peu de shonen aï, mais pas de lemon pour une fois !

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

La Guerre Shinigami/Espada était finie, enfin. Aizen avait été scellé, Karakura avait reprit sa place dans le monde et ses habitants s'étaient réveillés, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde de ce qu'il s'était passé entre temps. Les shinigamis avaient regagnés la Soul Society, et au grand étonnement de la plupart des membres du Gotei 13, quelques Espadas avaient suivit.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, que la jeune Orihime avait fait réapparaitre à l'aide de ses pouvoirs et de ceux du Quincy qui avait accepté de prêter main forte à la jeune fille, ses sentiments pour elle n'étant plus un secret pour personne, sauf pour elle, cela va de soit.

Hallibel Tia, qui avait été prise en charge assez rapidement par le Capitaine Unohana lorsque les alliés avaient été mis en sécurité, mais qui était encore inconsciente, se reposant dans les quartiers de la quatrième division.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, qu'Ichigo avait été récupérer après avoir ressentit une infime vague de son reiatsu, le Sexta étant alors pratiquement mort. Il avait été remit sur pieds par un Mayuri très serviable, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître -ceci dit le bankai d'Ichigo n'avait pas été pour rien dans cette histoire-.

Et enfin Coyote Starrk, le premier Espada, celui que personne ne pouvait surpasser, celui qui n'avait jamais eut à faire ses preuves, celui qui avait toujours été seul, fuit, ignoré. Bien que le Capitaine Kyoraku lui ait infligé de graves blessures, son corps avait pu le supporter. En revanche, pour ce qui était des blessures qu'avait subit son cœur, c'était tout autre chose.

Les quatre Espada, sous ordre du Capitaine en chef Yamamoto, avaient été assignés chacun dans une division. Ulquiorra se retrouvait avec le Capitaine Zaraki, ce dernier très impatient de pouvoir se fritter avec un adversaire qui avait tenu tête si longtemps à son rival favoris, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Hallibel était placée provisoirement sous la garde de Unohana, en attendant qu'elle se remette afin de pouvoir intégrer la division du Capitaine Hitsugaya, qui avait accepté après les nombreuses plaintes de sa lieutenant qui souhaitait plus que tout pouvoir faire amie-amie avec le seul membre féminin de l'espada et la faire entrée dans l'association des femmes shinigamis.

Grimmjow, qui était loin d'être coopératif, même si il avait arrêté de vouloir tuer tout le monde lorsqu'il avait sut qu'Ulquiorra était vivant -ça lui avait bien plombé le moral-, se retrouvait dans la division de Shinji, qui avait reprit son poste de Capitaine, et qui s'impatientait déjà de pouvoir exercer son passe temps favoris avec le Sexta; emmerder le monde.

Et enfin Starrk, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui était resté muet jusqu'ici, se contentant de hocher la tête de haut en bas ou de gauche à droite pour répondre lorsqu'une question lui était posée, s'était retrouvé dans la division qu'il avait à tout prit voulut éviter, celle du Capitaine Kyoraku.

* * *

**Alors, bien sur, ceci n'est qu'un prologue ! Le chapitre 1 ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, étant donné que la fiction est déjà terminée. Pour ceux que ça intéresse (et même ceux que ça n'intéresse pas tiens, tant qu'à faire, autant faire chier tout le monde hein ! =D) je tiens à préciser que je n'abandonne pas mes fictions en cours sur le fandom Reborn ! Je les écrit au fur et à mesure, mais étant en internat, je n'ai ni ordi ni internet la semaine, donc je galère un peu =/ Mais je reprend tout ça en mains dés aujourd'hui en publiant chaque Samedi un chapitre de cette fiction pour vous faire patienter ! Bien entendu, vu que celle ci est déjà terminée et n'attend que d'être publiée, je continu pendant ce temps mes autres fictions, en particulier Lycée, l'épilogue de PTRAC et Comment résumé 5 ans en 8 jours ! Voila, bonne lecture et encore merci de me suivre ! Je vous n'aime tous très fort ! =3**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre: **Silence

**Disclaimer: **Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire~

**Rating: **T

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Hallibel ouvrit lentement les yeux, les refermant lorsque la lumière éblouissante de la pièce lui brûla les rétines. Elle cligna quelques fois des paupières puis finit par garder les yeux ouverts. Se redressant, elle constata qu'elle portait un kimono noir qui ne dissimulait en rien le masque en forme de mâchoire qui prenait place sur la partie inférieure de son visage.

« -Capitaine, elle est réveillée~ !

-Laisse la tranquille Matsumoto, le temps qu'elle se remette.

-Ouuh~ Le Capitaine protège Halli-chan~ !

-N'importe quoi ! Je lui évite juste le mal de tête que tu me causes tout les jours à baragouiner tes idioties ! »

Lorsqu'elle entendit une porte claquer, Hallibel tourna le regard vers la droite et put apercevoir une rouquine à forte poitrine lui sourire joyeusement tout en agitant la main pour, sans doute, la saluer. Prenant conscience de la situation, elle se redressa, se mit en position défensive et plaça son avant bras droit sur sa bouche, dissimulant son masque dont elle n'aimait pas du tout le design.

« -Ala Halli-chan, du calme je ne vais rien te faire ! Tu veux du thé ? Des petits gâteaux ? Un steak ? »

Hallibel haussa un sourcil, pourquoi aurait-elle envie d'un steak alors qu'elle venait seulement de se réveiller, elle ne s'appelait pas Grimmjow. Avisant les alentours du regard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans les quartiers de la division du capitaine qu'elle avait combattu, et qu'il n'y avait personne à part la vice-capitaine de ce dernier.

« -Pourquoi je suis ici ?

-Bah, Aizen à été scellé, et quelques uns d'entre vous n'étiez pas morts, alors on vous à ramenés, on vous à soignés, et toi tu as été assignée à notre division ! C'est pas génial ça ? On va pouvoir papoter, faire du shopping ensemble et taquiner le Capitaine~ !

-Pourquoi m'avez vous sauvez, et qui d'autre à survécu ?

-On allait pas vous laisser mourir, après tout vous obéissiez à Aizen parce que vous y étiez obligés, et puis il vous à trahit ! Et il... »

La blonde vit une lueur douloureuse passer dans le regard de Matsumoto, se demandant brièvement ce à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Mais elle n'osa pas demander, de peur de brusquer la jeune femme qui lui semblait plutôt amicale, et puis de toute façon, quitte à rester ici, autant ne pas créer de problèmes.

« -Il à tué Gin...

-Gin... Ichimaru ?

-Hm. C'était... Une personne très spéciale pour moi, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

La rouquine se passa une main dans les cheveux, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres, et Hallibel prit conscience du fait qu'eux, Espadas, n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir souffert de cette guerre, les shinigamis avaient également subit de lourdes pertes et de graves blessures au niveau du moral.

« -Enfin, j'imagine qu'on n'y peut rien, hein. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais. Il y à toi, Grimmy, Ulqui et Starrk qui avez survécu.

-Starrk est ici ? »

Matsumoto fut légèrement surprise lorsqu'elle vit l'inquiétude et le soulagement tirailler le regard d'Hallibel, puis elle sourit avant de hocher la tête, comprenant assez rapidement de quoi il retournait.

« -Yep, il doit être avec le Capitaine Kyoraku, tu veux le voir ?

-Je... »

Bien évidemment, qu'elle voulait le voir, cet homme qu'elle avait toujours admiré, aimé en secret, celui qui lui donnait l'illusion d'avoir un coeur, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que les sentiments n'avaient pas leur place chez eux. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis, après tout, puisqu'ils n'étaient plus au service d'Aizen, et qu'ils étaient libres de penser, elle pouvait tenter sa chance.

« -Oui, mais il faut quelque chose pour le cacher.

-Cacher quoi ?

-Mon masque. »

Lorsqu'Hallibel détourna le regard, Matsumoto comprit que la jeune femme avait beaucoup de mal à supporter le regard des autres sur son masque. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait rien à envier niveau physique, mais le masque qui dissimulait la partie inférieure de son visage jurait quelque peu avec son allure.

« -No problem, j'vais te trouver ça, Halli-chan !

-Merci.

-Au fait, moi c'est Matsumoto Rangiku, mais appelle moi Rangiku-nee !

-Merci... Rangiku... -nee. »

Matsumoto poussa un petit cri aigu, attendrie par la blonde, et lui sauta au cou, la serrant contre elle à lui briser les côtes. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une sœur comme Hallibel, et apparemment c'était chose faite, même si l'Espada avait l'air un peu désorientée par l'attitude de la Vice-capitaine, n'ayant jamais été du genre très tactile.

« -Fais moi confiance Halli-chan, je vais t'aider à conquérir le cœur de Starrk~ ! »

Hallibel piqua un fard monstrueux, ses pommettes prenant une teinte fluorescente au travers de son masque alors que Rangiku la câlinait tout en réfléchissant déjà à un plan machiavélique afin de caser la Tercera avec le Primera. Elle adorait mettre son nez dans les histoires de cœur des autres.

* * *

Encore quelque mètres, seulement quelques mètres, et il y serait ! Le jeune homme lâcha une plainte de douleur en sentant l'impressionnante entaille à son torse le lancer douloureusement, il commençait à voir des points noirs depuis une bonne demi-heure en raison de la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu.

Il continua d'avancer tant bien que mal, se dirigeant vers les portes du Gotei 13, trainant derrière lui son précieux fardeau tout en essayant de ne pas trop le secouer. S'arrêtant quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et cligner des yeux afin d'essayer d'y voir un peu moins flou, il lança un regard au grand homme brun inconscient qu'il tirait dans son dos, même si les jambes de ce dernier trainait sur le sol.

« -Patientez encore un moment, Nnoitra-sama... »

Il fit quelques mètres de plus et, une fois devant la gigantesque porte, il tenta le tout pour le tout en envoyant une onde de reiatsu à l'aide des dernières forces qui lui restait puis il sombra dans l'inconscience, tombant en compagnie de son Espada sur le sol de la Soul Society.

* * *

**Premier chapitre en ligne ! En espérant qu'il vous ait plus ! (Les chapitres ne sont pas très longs pour le moment mais ça vient ensuite ^^)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre: **Silence

**Disclaimer: **Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire~

**Rating: **T

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Starrk fixa quelque instant le capitaine au haori rose, et bien que l'expression qu'il arborait soit toujours aussi blasée, la lueur qui brillait dans son regard ne l'était aucunement. Il exprimait au travers du regard tout les sentiments qu'il voulait faire passer à cet homme. Haine. Solitude. Colère. Solitude. Rage. Et encore une fois, cette solitude immortelle qui l'avait toujours suivit, peu importe ce qu'il fasse, peu importe ou qu'il aille.

« -Shunsui Kyoraku. »

Le Capitaine haussa un sourcil, passablement surprit que le Primera est retenu son nom, et encore plus de l'entendre le prononcer. Il accrocha ses pupilles à celles de Coyote et garda le silence, signe qu'il attendait que l'Espada lui dise ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« -Lylinette à disparue, à cause de vous. »

Shunsui crut déceler une étincelle de désespoir dans le regard du Primera, mais celle ci disparue bien trop vite pour qu'il ne puisse en être sur. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, affirmant les dires de Coyote. Il était vrai que la petite Fraccion qui accompagnait autrefois Starrk avait été difficile à abattre, pas seulement en raison de sa puissance, mais également en raison de son caractère.

D'une nature assez conciliante, Kyoraku avait toujours eut du mal à prendre la vie de ses adversaires lorsque ceux ci avait forme humaine, sentiments et liens amicaux avec d'autres .Cependant cette fois ci, il n'avait pas eut le choix. Soit il la tuait, soit il y restait. Il n'avait pas mit longtemps à choisir ce qu'il devait faire.

« -Hm. C'est vrai que j'ai grandement participé à la disparition de cette petite. »

L'homme au haori rose abaissa le chapeau qu'il avait sur la tête, dissimulant son regard alors qu'il inclinait légèrement la tête, signe qu'il s'excusait auprès du Primera pour ce qu'il avait fait.

« -Cependant, étant donné que nous allons devoir passer une bonne partie de l'éternité ensemble, je te propose de reprendre du début.

-Et oublier ce que vous avez fait ? Je-

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Bien sur, je ne te demanderais pas d'oublier ce que j'ai fait à ta fraccion, ni même de me pardonner, ou encore de te faire une raison. Je te demande juste d'essayer de repartir sur de bonne base. Et peut-être qu'un jour, lorsque ton cœur aura eut le temps de faire son deuil et d'accepter ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour la, nous pourrons... Aller boire du saké et draguer des jolies filles ensemble~ ! »

Au moment ou Starrk commençait à croire aux paroles de Shunsui, il se sentit obligé de soupirer lourdement, son air blasé reprenant place sur son visage, ne l'ayant d'ailleurs pas vraiment quitté.

« -J'aurais du m'y attendre. Avec vous, tout fini toujours par devenir ridicule... »

Coyote soupira une deuxième fois et se mit à avancer, passant devant Shunsui, les mains dans les poches, d'une démarche nonchalante. Kyoraku quant à lui ne put empêcher un léger sourire en coin de se former sur ses lèvres. Même si l'Espada n'avait pas accepté verbalement, il marchait actuellement en direction des quartiers de sa Division.

Shunsui abaissa une nouvelle fois son chapeau, souriant de plus belle, et reprit son chemin, suivant de près le Primera, tout en sachant que ce dernier ne le laisserait probablement pas gagner sa confiance aussi facilement, mais le plus dur était fait.

Il avait réussi à se faire une place dans le territoire privé du loup Solitaire qu'étais Starrk.

« -Capitaine Unohana !

-Qui y à-t-il ?

-Il nous faut deux lit, dont un très grand, nous avons des blessés ! »

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, la jeune femme laissa les quelques hommes de sa division entrer dans les quartiers réservés aux soins intensifs tandis qu'elle les guidait jusqu'à la chambre la plus proche. Elle laissa les shinigamis installés les deux hommes sur les futons et put constater qu'effectivement, l'un d'eux dépassait de quelques décimètres en raison de sa taille.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en reconnaissant le brun, qu'elle avait put voir grâce aux données enregistrées par le Capitaine Kurotsuchi durant le combat, mais ne dit rien pour autant. Pour elle, un blessé était un blessé, et peu importe qui il était, elle le soignerait.

Cependant, le garçon aux cheveux châtains courts qui semblait l'avoir porté jusqu'ici, d'après les explications de ses hommes, était beaucoup plus mal en point que lui, elle décida donc de s'occuper du plus petit en premier. Elle indiqua le fraccion d'un geste de la main.

« -Emmenez le en salle d'opération, il faut le prendre en charge rapidement sinon il n'est pas sur qu'il survive. Quand à l'autre, faites venir Isane pour qu'elle stabilise son état le temps que je m'occupe de celui ci.

-A vos ordres Capitaine ! »

C'est ainsi qu'Unohana passa son après midi en salle d'opération à désinfecter, recoudre et panser le jeune arrancar. Une fois cela finit, elle le mit sous perfusion afin de lui apporter sang, nourriture et nutriments nécessaire à son rétablissement puis le mit sous surveillance avant de quitter la pièce pour se rendre dans la chambre ou se trouvait le brun, cependant avant qu'elle n'est put entrer, la porte vola jusqu'au mur et elle put entendre sa Vice-capitaine hurler sur quelqu'un.

« -Mais puisque je vous dis que vous ne pouvez pas vous levez, Nnoitra-san !

-Ta gueule pouffiasse, laisse moi sortir !

-Nnoitra-san ! »

Le Capitaine Unohana entra dans la pièce sans annoncer sa présence et le reiatsu glacial qui se dégageait de sa personne cloua le bec à l'Espada et fit se raidir sa Vice-Capitaine. Elle lança un regard froid au brun, mais lui sourit aimablement, même si son sourire était de ceux qui vous donnait des sueurs froides.

« -Bien le bonjour, Nnoitra Jiruga. Vous vous trouvez actuellement dans les quartiers de ma division, et y êtes en tant que patient. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous cessiez ce boucan afin qu'Isane et moi puissions vous apportez les soins nécessaires. Ensuite, si vous le désirez, je vous conduirais à la chambre de l'arrancar qui vous accompagnait. Est ce bien clair ?

-T'as rêvé poufi-

-Est. Ce. Bien. Clair. ? »

Sentant un frisson parcourir tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale -et il y en à, du chemin-, Nnoitra déglutit et se décida à rester sagement assit le temps que les deux femmes le soigne, car il se doutait que ses chances de survie seraient clairement amoindries si il s'y opposait.

« -Ok, ok, c'est bon. Par contre, l'arrancar qui m'accompagnait, c'qui ?

-Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains courts, avec un cache oeil, une sorte de tatouage vert sur la joue.

-Il à son masque sur le front ?

-Il me semble, en effet. »

Nnoitra garda quelque secondes le silence, chose étrange et surtout rare, avant de déclarer d'une voix neutre, et même si le soulagement visible dans son regard ne dura qu'une seconde, Unohana sut qu'il disait ça avant tout pour se rassurer lui même.

« -Alors il est pas mort... Cet abruti d'Tesla. »

* * *

**Deuxième chapitre en ligne ! =D**


End file.
